The present invention relates to a radar wave and laser detection system designed and implemented for modular, safe, secure and efficient use when installed upon a motorcycle.
Many unique methods to warn a driver of the presence of speed detecting radar and laser waves are currently in use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,462 describes a radar detection helmet to be worn by the driver. Correspondingly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,747 discloses a detachable radar unit for a helmet. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,060 describes a radar detector mounting apparatus for securely mounting a commercially available radar detector unit on either the handlebars or fairing of a motorcycle. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,145 discloses a method and operation of a permanently affixed radar detection unit in the interior of a motorcycle. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,661 describes a method for mounting a radar speed monitor in a removable manner to a motorcycle.
Although these many implementations exist, there remain numerous improvements to the functionality, control, efficiency, and security of a motorcycle mounted radar/laser detection unit. Further, the unique operational requirements for a motorcycle driver demand increased ease-of-use of said components to ensure safe operation.